dragonscaperoleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Uilleam MacRieve
Uilleam is a survivor from the Icelandic Providence. Appearance MacRieve is a tall man with the physique of someone who's grown up providing their entire life with features practically chiseled from stone they're so hard. His hair is a light brown that reaches about lower back by this point and he holds a pair of stricking golden brown eyes. The stubble covering his broad chin is usually faint and he rarely lets it stay for long before he's using a blade to rid himself of the roughness. His arms show the strength that swinging an ax every morning gave him, the legs of a man who's hiked all over the Icelandic region, and the overall fitness of one who has rarely stopped long enough for the rest to catch up. He also shows the scars from beasts, wars, and Corrupted beings. Before MacRieve became leader of his clan he stuck to black... lots of black. He also tended to keep his hair shorter - as in sheared practically off - rather then the length it is now. Now that he's taken over his clan, he wears the traditional tartan with his own twist. The kilt with his colors of red and black sit around his hips with a thick belt that holds it up as well as holding the big double sided broad sword he carries around. For a top he tends to wear a loose flowing shirt and a thick cloak of fur. On his feet are a pair of thick boots that he is more then just proud of. Emberine MacRieve Emby is a beauty of the desert region. With hair of gold and the clearest eyes of blue, she was the type of woman men wanted to shelter and protect. She was so small when MacRieve met her, that he was more worried about hurting the petite woman then about wooing her like many of the other's who were transfixed by the fragile woman. Much like her husband, she tries to stick with at least something on her person being the color of her clan, but she still likes to look pretty. This isn't because she's overly concerned about what she wears, but because she knows her husband adores when she looks feminine in the harsh region they call home. She also keeps her hair long and usually loose, though she had been known to put it up into an elegant coffuier Personality MacRieve is often short tempered and easily aggravated. He is also fearlessly and unquestioningly loyal to his friends and displays a certain respect for rules and the law. However, he shows willingness to bend rules in order to serve his friends, particularly family. Years ago, when MacRieve was young, he believed in total loyalty to Millan. This only changed when he was betrayed and his best friend, Stefan, was killed for something as stupid as acquiring Stefan's wife, Ciara. After this, MacRieve left the main city for home, which explains why sometimes he gives the impression of being 'cold'. He is often described by his clan - the people who know him best - as unpredictable, over-protective and stubborn, but also very kind, intelligent, selfless, empathetic, compassionate, and friendly. He is extremely loyal and has a loving nature that is clear when people see him with his wife. He strongly believes in trust, honesty and loyalty and whenever he gives his word to someone, he keeps it, as his wife loves to say, "He is a man of his word." He has a lot of respect and admiration for human life, which is unseen in many other's and is normally very reluctant to kill anyone when unnecessary. Beside that, he is known for speaking his mind and having a fierce temper, which he possibly inherited from his father. MacRieve very rarely has tolerance for those who break their words to him. Despite the fact that he always keeps his word, he is proficient at finding loopholes in the deals he makes and very careful with those that he proposed, making it clear that whenever he does something, he hasn't promised not to do it. MacRieve's biggest defining trait, as well as his greatest weakness, is his love and loyalty to his family. He believes that it is his duty to preserve and protect them. Like his twin brother Munro, MacRieve does not like being lied to, or manipulated. Also if anyone tries to hurt or kill a member of his family, they will not live to regret it. Emberine MacRieve She has been described as cheerful, carefree, and laid back. She is generally only tense and serious with matters that involve her family, particularly her sister. Tension in the family results from the fact that Emby believes in pacifism when she's from a culture that believes you take what you want. Emby is also very positive, quirky and upbeat. She always tries to see the good in people and tries to be a friend to everyone. She lives by a code of honor and morality that has been with her since she was a child. She also values qualities such as compassion, honor and virtue. Having learned to take care of her family over the years and being naturally responsible, Emby had developed into a very free-spirited, mature and independent person. After she found her way to Iceland, she managed to develop into a more serious, stern woman. She shows a strong respect for rules and refuses to overlook those who break them, even if she's not Icelandic by birth. Although she's learned to be stern, she will never be able to escape from the generosity and the love she tends to show everyone, which is why her husband is usually scared stiff when she's not at his side. History Childhood Uilleam Uallas and Munro were born to Dughlas and Ailis MacRieve one cold night much like all the other cold nights in Iceland. Less then two years later their sister Rhainne came along and the happy family was complete. For most of the children's adolesence, they were given free reign of the home and the grounds that their clan lived upon. There was nowhere and no one that would refuse the children access and they were truly happy. Of course there were fights, the boys would tease Rhia or would fight like boys tend to do, but all in all they were happy. Rhia learned to use a knife like few women of the north could, making few want to mess with the beautiful little girl. Munro favored the broad ax to anything else, loving the feeling of it as it swished threw the air. For Uilleam it was the broadsword the moment he saw it, plus the longbow for those things he knew he couldn't just slash at. Nothing could go wrong for the three siblings, until it did... Adolescence When Uilleam was about fifteen, a scourge swept threw their village and many died from an illness none could explain. Up to that point, the voice in his head would hit like a sledge hammer, but would drift back away for months before hitting him once more. After getting this strange illness but surviving, it felt like the voice was never ending and it was slowly driving him crazy, so he left home in the hopes that he wouldn't hurt his family with his angry outbursts and headed towards the city of Millan. While he lived in Millan and protected those of the lower city, he felt a little bit less of the voice. He always figured it was because he was happy, what he didn't know was a woman by the name of Emberine White was hiding in the city of ice in a bid to avoid those chasing her relentelessly. By the time Uilleam was nineteen years old, he'd finally decided he'd found his place... until the man he was protecting betrayed his entire group of soldiers and got the majority of them killed in a bid to save his own ass and get the beautiful wife of his best friend. Heading home with his hopes dashed and the voice screaming in his head, he thought he was going to have to throw himself off a cliff... until he met the beauty that changed everything. Adulthood When Uilleam - now known only as MacRieve since few can pronounce his name - met Emberine, he had never seen a more beautiful sight, or a more fragile female. He was more worried about hurting the beautiful woman then he was about the monsters chasing her. In a valiant - and slightly boastful - move, he literally swept the woman into his arms and slayed the beast. Of course then he got a fist to the face from the woman in question which ended him on his ass since she had timed it just well enough for his feet to have found some ice. When he finally stopped blinking tears away from the solid - and impressive - right hook to his nose, he got a good look at the woman in question, and she looked a little upset by her actions. Of course the "I can't believe I did that." killed any doubt he may have had that she'd actually thought about decking him, but that just made the woman even more impressive, and intriguing. When she explained her problem, he immediatly told her that she was going with them and he wouldn't let anything happen to her... ever. There started the love story that the entire clan laughs over during dinner, and sigh with jealousy over every other time. The pair was married during MacRieve's twenty first season and Emberine's nineteenth, just days before MacRieve took over his clan. Not six months later it was proven that Emberine was pregnant with their first child and the couple couldn't possibly be happier. Their life is complete, the only thing missing is MacRieve's brother and sister, who he searches relentlessly for and has not seen since he left for Millan at fifteen. Powers and Abilities Fighting Style: MacRieve's fighting style depends solely on his opponent. When faced with a Horror he will run every single time. He would never risk himself or his people for the mere pleasure of defeating a Horror. When faced with a Corrupted, if he knows he has enough fighters to take down the enemy, he will, otherwise he'll run. When faced with other armies he will fight every time, either up close and personal with his broadsword or at a distance with a long bow. When it comes to animals, he will almost always fight because there is never a time that his clan does not need food. 'Locked' - Ability Name -- (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia *Uilleam's name is the Gaelic version of William. *It is pronounced Ool in cool Yum in yummy. Quotes *“People think happiness will simply fall into their laps. You have to aspire to it. And sometimes you have to seize it when it’s kicking and screaming.” *“A man would know the women he was meant to be with because she made him weak. Till he claimed her and she made him strong.” *“Illusion is Reality's coy lover who cheers him when he is grim. Illusion is cunning to his wisdom of ages, weet oblivion to his knowledge. A bounty to his lack.” *"I've made unforgivable mistakes. I've no family or friends, and my men hold no love for me. I'm scarred inside and out. And I'm bloody askin' for you anyway!” *“Some men would take happiness where they found it. Especially when they have absolutely no promise of it anywhere else." *“This mountain of a man was learning that his considerable might- which he'd clearly relied on for everything- was futile with her.” *“I will fight any battle for you, crush any adversity. Because you are mine, beautiful girl. I love you so madly that the past before you feels sane...” Gallery request_3__conchobhar_rhainne_by_anyae-d30bycr.jpg|Munro and Rhainne enshrined_by_stacemyster-d3akrli.jpg|Together forever... 671445861.jpg|First meeting when Uilleam actually had short hair. pretty_by_Anyae.jpg|MacRieve's beautiful girl... who wouldn't be jealous. anyae__s_watcher_at_the_window_by_danytower-d5c4t08_large.jpg|Emberine's handsome man... she knows what she has. ;) Expecting_by_Anyae.jpg|Pregnant and gorgeous. Character Thread Category:Touched Category:Iceland Category:PC